Duets in Winter
by Hikari098
Summary: Invited to the prestigious International Tchaikovsky Competition after failing to perform in a local competition, Kousei is determined to win it as he flies to St. Petersburg to learn more from legendary pianist, Nodame. Along the way, he reunites with rival Aiza Takeshi and meets the Russian Fairy, Yuri Plisetsky. Unexpectedly, these two will bring more color to his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm dying to find a fanfic about Aiza Takeshi and Arima Kousei because I want to see them bonding with each other more, but since I can only find one fanfic about Kousei and Takeshi - thanks for writing one btw, **Officially Vocatrash** \- and Yuri! On Ice isn't helping much in calming my heart, I started writing a crossover fanfic to spread my love for them!

 **Warning/s:** Shounen-ai, grammatical errors galore, a bit OoC, and lack of music and figure skating knowledge (so please notify me when I wrote something wrong about these subjects).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these amazing anime shows – Yuri! On Ice, Your Lie in April and Nodame Cantabile.

 **Summary:** Invited to participate in the prestigious International Tchaikovsky Competition after failing to perform in a local competition, Kousei is determined to win it as he flies to St. Petersburg to learn more from legendary pianist, Nodame. Along the way, he reunites with rival Aiza Takeshi and meets the Russian Fairy, Yuri Plisetsky. Unexpectedly, these two will bring more color to his life.

* * *

In his entire 22 years of life, Arima Kousei already experienced lots of trials and hardships that weren't recommended as a way to mature and to continue playing the piano as a pianist. And failing to perform in his last local competition (that would have given him the chance to study abroad the previous month) because of influenza was one of those examples. For some reason, unprecedented situations like this seemed to like to come to him as if he was a magnet for ill luck. When would the Lady of Misfortune give him a break for awhile?

But Watari Ryota told him that everything that happens in their lives had a reason. Well, it was true for his childhood friend since Ryota got the chance to join the strongest university soccer team after his preferred one refused him back then. Kousei wondered when such lucky opportunity would jump to him like that after a depressing setback.

As he went back to the apartment complex that he was staying at after classes, he tried to check his mailbox nonchalantly, contemplating whether he would cook or just buy his supper outside. When he thought that there was nothing in his mailbox, his eyes widened up in surprise when he found an air mail inside it. Urgently, he grabbed it to find out who sent it.

"Eh?! From the International Tchaikovsky Competition Administration?!" he read in shock.

Hoping that it wasn't a joke, he tore the edge of the envelope and slid out the paper from it with shaking hands. After reading the contents of the paper, he gaped. He was invited to participate in a prestigious competition that was only held every four years, and he didn't need to go through the qualifying round and auditions…

"You got to be kidding me…"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Too Good to be True**

* * *

After winning first place in the Eastern Japan Piano Competition and graduating from middle school back at his hometown, Kousei managed to go to Okutsu College of Music Affiliated High School with Tsubaki and studied music there seriously under the guidance of a renowned concert pianist of international recognition, Sun Rui. He participated in 6 domestic competitions (where he won 4 first prizes and 2 second prizes) and 2 international competitions (where he won first prize in Sendai and third prize in Hamamatsu) that were held in his home country. Whenever he had time, he would offer his help to musicians who needed an accompanist in their recitals or competitions.

After graduating from high school and hearing funny yet interesting stories from Rui-sensei about two musicians and friends of hers who studied at the infamous Momogaoka Music Academy, he decided to study there for college. He wanted to find and meet the golden pair who made big names around the world of music with their brilliant skills. Unfortunately, he found out that the married couple was living overseas, but he was lucky enough to find their former teacher, Etou Kouzou, who let him be his last pupil before retiring. He participated in 4 domestic competitions (where he won 3 first prizes and 1 second prize) and 2 international competitions, which were the International Franz Lizst Piano Competition in Utrecht, Netherlands (where he won second prize) and the Hamamatsu International Piano Competition in Hamamatsu again (where he finally won first prize). He even joined an orchestra and had fun performing with his fellow musicians in several local concerts and cultural festivals.

Before graduating from college, he planned to win one last local competition in order to obtain a full scholarship that would enable him to study in France under a famous piano instructor, but he caught influenza from an ill foreign performer during the first round so he was already out of the competition. In the end, his female rival, Igawa Emi, won it easily. Just when he thought that he would wait for a year or two for another competition like that, he received an invitation from the International Tchaikovsky Competition Administration. Plus, Rui-sensei called him the next day, telling him that she managed to meet with the married couple in Paris and shared their contacts with him.

He told Etou-sensei about all the miraculous things that happened. Happy to hear that Kousei got invited and his former pupils were happily married and living in St. Petersburg, Russia, Etou-sensei suggested to him that it was better to seek their tutelage in order to win one of the most prestigious international competitions in the world. Following his instructor's suggestion, he contacted one of them through Touchbook nervously, but after chatting with the wife of the Chiaki Family about the competition and his background, she was very eager to have him as a pupil and for him to stay over their house in St. Petersburg until the competition was over.

After getting their approval, he accepted the invitation from the Russian Administration and arranged all the needed application and visa requirements with the help of his former instructors and friends before March. After he sent his application requirements, graduated from college with flying colors and bid his farewells to everyone under the cherry blossom trees, he left Japan aboard an airplane to Russia on March 18 with enthusiasm.

His childhood friend was right. Maybe there was a reason, after all, why he caught a dangerous illness that hindered him to win that local competition back then. Still, it was too good to be true. That was why he always made sure to slap himself every morning to know that it was real, not just a dream.

* * *

As soon as he got off the airplane, verified his passport and purpose of visit to an immigration officer, and got his luggage, the bespectacled pianist exited the Pulkovo Airport while putting on a beanie in his head and wrapping his scarf around his neck properly as he felt how colder the weather was in Russia than in Japan.

" _I'm finally here…,_ " he thought, feeling overwhelmed as he took in the unfamiliar sceneries around him. Being in a country that he didn't know at all was a bit intimidating, but he was going to take his first step as a professional pianist in this place and make sure that his music would reach out to more people. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for another chapter of his life.

"Arima Kousei-kun~!"

Following the unfamiliar voice, he saw his full name written on a white cardboard that was held high in the air by an energetic woman in her mid-thirties. She was probably Chiaki Megumi a.k.a. 'Nodame', his new teacher, and the man, who looked really embarrassed to be with her or had a terrible headache, was probably her husband, Chiaki Shinichi. He couldn't believe it…, but the sensational pianist who closely reached Mozart's level of playing, and the charismatic conductor who trained under famous conductors from Germany and France were now standing in front of him! Pulling his heavy luggage behind him, he approached the married couple with an excited smile.

"Um… Good afternoon! I'm Arima Kousei and I'll be in your care for 5 months! Thank you for accepting me as your pupil, Chiaki Megumi-san, and it's a big pleasure to meet you and your husband!"

After greeting and introducing himself to them in a stiff manner (because of nervousness), he bowed with a red face, causing Nodame to blush and giggle in self-complacency.

"Aw, stop doing that, Kousei-kun~! You're making me blush! I've never thought that having a pupil can feel this good and fulfilling!"

A vein in Shinichi's temple throbbed when he saw her wiggle her butt like an overjoyed idiot. "Stop acting like that, Nodame! It's embarrassing! And you haven't done anything yet to feel fulfilled as his teacher! Take your role more seriously and professionally since you accepted his request! There's no way I'm going to help you in teaching him, understood?"

Nodame's face turned pale instantly after hearing that. "Eh?! No, Darling! Please help me in making him a fine pianist!"

Desperately, she hugged her husband as if her life was depending on it while Shinichi tried to shake her off by pushing her away from him with his hands. "As if! Finish what you've started!"

"Gyabo!"

As Kousei watched them bicker, he couldn't help but laugh at their comical conversation and actions. Rui-sensei and Etou-sensei were correct. The two of them were interesting. However, as he continued to observe them, it painfully reminded him of his quarrels with Miyazono Kaori. He said many times to others and to himself that he had already moved on with Kaori and her death, but wherever he went and whenever he saw couples, his time with Kaori would always pop into his mind. Whenever that happened, it never failed to make him feel sad and lonely…

How could he stop this bitter feeling bubbling in the depths of his heart?

"Shinichi-san, good afternoon!"

A loud, familiar shout disrupted them. When he turned around and glanced at the newcomer, his eyes widened up in surprise and recognition.

"Aiza… Takeshi…?"

When the spiky-haired guy with light blue eyes noticed his presence, he halted from approaching Shinichi while carrying his baggage and stared at him dumbfoundedly while pointing a shivering finger at him.

"Huh…?! W-What are you doing here…, Arima?!"

Kousei was about to ask the same thing. It had been four years since he had last seen Takeshi after the spiky-haired pianist decided to study abroad. He looked more mature now. Was it because he gained more muscles, trimmed his hair a bit and was a lot taller than him? No. It wasn't only about his physique…

His expression… Just looking at it already told Kousei about what happened to him all these years. Takeshi experienced and learned a lot from studying in the famous Paris Conservatoire in France and competing in different competitions around the world. Kousei knew because he, himself, had the same expression when he took a last look at his reflection in the mirror inside his apartment before going to Russia. Both of them were pursuing the piano for many years, so he could see how much Takeshi had improved. It was mystifying how he could understand and sympathize with what his fellow pianist had gone through to make it this far.

As if Takeshi could read his mind, he calmed down and just gave him an amiable nod, which he replied to with the same nod, as well.

It looked like his stay here in Russia was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:** How's the story, dear readers? If you're curious about what happened to other characters of Your Lie in April, their stories might be or not be mentioned in future chapters because this fanfic is centered on Kousei, Takeshi, Yuri and their interactions in Russia. Yuri! On Ice characters might be introduced in 3rd chapter, I think.

If you know interesting facts, events, good places and traditions in St. Petersburg and Moscow, please let me know since I haven't gone there yet and I want to make this fanfic more realistic.

Thanks for taking the time to read this! Hope you'll continue to read this as I update it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's an early chapter! Hope you'll enjoy reading this! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters mentioned in this crossover fanfic. Also, I don't own "Fun Time" by Depapepe.

* * *

Aside from boredom, Aiza Takeshi hated losing. To him, losing meant that he wasn't good enough to win and that he was lacking something that the winner had.

When Kousei defeated him during the Eastern Japan Piano Competition, he wondered what was missing in his performance since he made sure that he had completed all necessary steps to win. He even gave his all and poured every bit of his feelings onto the piano, so why did he lose?

Without knowing the answer, he continued to compete against Kousei and Emi in all domestic competitions throughout Japan during high school. He managed to defeat Emi sometimes, but he couldn't beat Kousei at all… It felt like they went back again to the past when no one could stop the bespectacled pianist from moving towards the light of glory, however Emi made history when she defeated him and Kousei in two competitions. Nobody knew how she did it or how she had improved so much…, except him.

During their fourth year, in the middle of the competition, he accidentally saw Emi confessing her romantic feelings to Kousei in the lobby after his performance. Unfortunately, the black-haired pianist rejected her with a sincere apology and told her that he could only see her as a rival and friend. After that, Takeshi caught a glimpse of hell and heard a loud snap… He didn't want to recall about what exactly happened next, but he learned that breaking someone's heart was the worst move a person could make (since he also experienced hell after breaking up with his girlfriend). Thanks to dumb Kousei, Igawa Emi became the Enthralling Demoness of the Piano and stole the spotlight from them completely with her new unlocked potential as a pianist.

Losing to both of his rivals, he became frustrated with himself and decided to study abroad after graduating from high school. He swore to himself that he would not return to Japan until he was great enough to defeat Kousei and Emi in every piano competition. He was really lucky when he caught the attention of a very famous conductor named Chiaki Shinichi (who offered tutelage to him if he was interested) when he competed in Ile de France International Piano Competition and won second prize there last year. Plus, he even got an invitation from the International Tchaikovsky Competition Administration a month ago. In order to get motivated in winning, he decided to return to his home country if he could win first prize in the upcoming competition under Shinichi's guidance. Everything was going smoothly for him until…

"Huh…?! W-What are you doing here…, _Arima_?!" he exclaimed with a shaky finger, pointing at his long-time rival, after finding his new teacher.

Of all the people that he might bump into, why it had to be Arima Kousei, the least person that he wanted to be reunited with?!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rekindling Admiration**

* * *

Maybe meeting Kousei again a bit early was inevitable after he learned that his rival was invited by the International Tchaikovsky Competition Administration, too, and that his former teachers had connections with the golden pair and hence he was here in Russia to get taught by Shinichi's wife, Nodame. Well, even if Takeshi did reunite with his rival unexpectedly, he would show how much he had improved and would defeat Kousei in the upcoming competition.

Since it would take an hour to arrive at their destination by car, he and Kousei used that time to catch up with each other about what happened to them during college. He was the first one who told his experiences in Paris Conservatoire and even bragged that he learned how to play a guitar and won some famous competitions there. When it was Kousei's turn, he thought that Kousei's stories about his university life would be boring, but slowly, he became engrossed in them and kept laughing when the bespectacled pianist told a story about wearing a mongoose mascot costume and playing a pianica during a cultural festival to maintain the tradition of the orchestra club. Nodame even joined their conversation. She confessed that she was the one who initiated the tradition and told them a lot of her college experiences with Shinichi, much to her husband's chagrin.

While Kousei continued to laugh at Nodame's antics back in college, he couldn't stop noticing how much his rival had changed. The bespectacled pianist he was staring at right now grew a bit taller (but he was still taller than him), became handsomer with messy, medium-length hair and less baby fat in his face (but he was still much better-looking than him) and his deep blue eyes, which he couldn't look away from, held more warmth than before. As he kept staring at Kousei intently, they already arrived at their destination.

* * *

Takeshi hadn't expected to see a simple two-storey brick house with chimneys and a small garden full of different flowers and plants from a couple who probably made a lot of money from performing a lot around the world. He kind of expected a mansion with a large garden full of statues, fountains and mazes made of bushes…

"Surprised at how simple-looking our house is, Arima, Aiza?" asked Shinichi when he spotted his and Kousei's confused looks while Nodame rushed towards the door of the house to unlock it.

"Um… yes. To be honest, I actually imagined that you and your wife are living in a mansion," he replied as he continued to observe his surroundings with wonder.

The raven-haired conductor laughed. "You're pretty blunt, huh? I like that attitude. Anyway, my wife actually wanted a mansion."

Surprised, the two pianists glanced at the conductor in unison. "Eh? Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but after hearing that mansions are built to confuse the ghosts inside, she hates them now."

After imagining that, they chuckled in amusement.

"Your wife is such a funny person, Chiaki-san," commented Kousei, making the conductor sigh tiredly.

"You got that right, but most of the time she's random and crazy to the point of making my hair go white early if I'm not mentally strong. You two might get freaked out by her actions now and then once you start living with us, but I hope that you will tolerate her weirdness and childishness. She's the type of person who's too open about her feelings and opinions."

"I see…," his rival mumbled thoughtfully. Takeshi felt a bit sorry for Kousei for having a new teacher like that… He was glad to have Shinichi as a teacher.

"And, you can just call me and my wife by our first names, Arima," added Shinichi.

"Ah, but…"

"It's all right. It'll be confusing if you'll call us two by our last name, right?"

"…Okay, I understand, Shinichi-san," answered Kousei with a nod.

"Good."

Suddenly, Nodame ran back to them with a distressed look. "Darling!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Nodame?" her husband questioned anxiously.

"I can't open the door!" she cried out, causing Shinichi to raise an eyebrow.

"Eh? But you have all the keys, right?"

"No. I only brought the house key with me, but it seems like I took the wrong key…," she explained before sticking out her tongue cutely like a child who did a small mistake. "Tee-hee~!"

They heard a vein snapping from Shinichi as he nagged, " _'Tee-hee~!',_ my ass! How many times did I tell you to bring all the keys with you before leaving the house, idiot?!"

"Mukya!"

And, this was why Shinichi let Takeshi and Kousei go sightseeing for awhile as the golden pair tried to find the spare house key that they hid in the garden.

* * *

"Aiza-san, did you study some Russian words before going here?" asked Kousei as the two of them strolled in the sidewalk while viewing the display windows of the shops that they were passing by.

"Nope. I think the people here can understand and speak in English, so I don't bother learning Russian words," he answered confidently, making his rival frown a bit.

"Are you sure about that? What if we need to read the signs here…? Like that one, for example."

Glancing at what Kousei had pointed at with his finger, he stopped walking and found a café with a hanging signboard, which was written with a few undistinguishable letters. He couldn't read it at all. "Huh? What the heck does that signboard say?"

"You can't understand it, too, right? But since it's hanging there in front of the door, maybe it means ' _We're Open_ '?"

"Yeah, maybe… There are customers inside the café and all…"

"Then I'll go inside and buy some coffee. It's too cold here. Do you want to tag along?"

Not accustomed to Kousei inviting him like that, he blushed in surprise. When they were still kids, Kousei wouldn't even look at him for a second even if he ate his snack bar noisily beside him back then. His rival really did change. And he liked it.

"…Sure!"

When they entered the café, they didn't expect a disastrous scene happening in front of them right away. A hooded guy in leopard-printed clothing poured the contents of his cup on the top of a woman's head. The woman seemed to be a mother since she was grabbing the wrist of a young girl, who was crying loudly and was sitting on a piano stool, but she wasn't facing the piano. It looked like the grey-haired kid got slapped hard on the right cheek because a handprint was almost visible on it. After a few seconds, the grey-haired mother faced the hooded guy and spouted an unknown language to him, who was just glaring at her venomously. When the mother stopped shouting, he began speaking words that Kousei and Takeshi couldn't understand. His speech was calm at first but it became louder and more dominating to the point that most of the customers looked like they wanted to leave the café. After his speech, the ashamed mother clicked her tongue in anger and left the café by herself after crying out some weird words again. As soon as she left, the employees of the café began to clean the mess and even patted the back of the hooded guy in gratitude and respect while Takeshi and the other customers sighed in relief when it was finally over.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to Kousei anxiously, but his rival left his side without a word and went towards the crying girl. He offered his handkerchief to her and patted her head to calm her down.

" _Whoa… What a gentleman!_ " thought Takeshi, astonished by Kousei's skills in dealing with girls. He kind of understood now why his little sister was head over heels with the bespectacled pianist. Suddenly, the hooded guy approached his rival and began speaking English words unexpectedly.

"Are you Japanese?"

"Yes," replied Kousei in English, too, but since he was pure Japanese, his pronunciation wasn't smooth.

The hooded guy smirked. "You remind me of someone I know. He wears glasses and can't pronounce English words properly, too. Anyway, thanks for comforting her. I'm not good with things like that."

"Ah… No problem?" the bespectacled pianist answered uncertainly, making Takeshi chuckle a bit at their awkward conversation.

"Then I'll take my leave now-"

However, the young girl prevented the hooded guy from leaving as she held the bottom part of his leopard-printed jacket with a trembling hand. She said a few Russian words to him.

He bit his lower lip with a reluctant look for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. He replied something in Russian to the girl, who hugged him happily after saying it. Takeshi couldn't comprehend what they had said to each other, but he could see that the girl had calmed down a lot when the hooded guy didn't leave.

"Aiza-san."

He jerked in surprise when Kousei called him abruptly. "W-What?"

"Let's play a piece."

He gaped at his sudden suggestion. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, as you've witnessed earlier, I'm still having a hard time speaking in English," his rival explained sheepishly, causing him to muffle a laugh. "Fortunately, we're musicians and since we're musicians, what is a better way to express ourselves than playing music for this young fellow musician?"

After hearing such logic from a fellow pianist, he couldn't help but smile. However, it was weird… Kousei could play a solo piece right now with that piano, so why was he still inviting him to play with him?

"True, but why don't you play music on your own? You can play a solo piece for her without me… and we're rivals, you know…"

After he said that bluntly, Kousei still continued to smile at him without any ill feelings. "But it'll be no fun if I play music on my own, Aiza-san. Right now, I don't think of us as rivals or competitors. We're just two guys who love music and who want to express it freely to others. I think it's more fun that way. As they say, 'the more, the merrier', right?"

His eyes widened up as he listened to every word that his rival had said. Somehow, his heart wouldn't calm down at all. What the hell was going on inside of him? He didn't know anymore if it was really a good thing that Kousei had changed or not.

Slapping his cheeks twice to shake off this weird feeling, he finally agreed with Kousei's idea. "All right, I'm in. What piece? And are we going to play it with one piano?"

"No. There's a guitar over there," his rival informed, gesturing at the acoustic guitar (which was on its stand beside the piano) with his thumb. "You told me earlier that you learned to play guitar during your stay in France, right? And about the piece we're going to play…, how about ' _Fun Time_ ' - that popular song made by our new teachers?"

"Fun Time, huh?" he murmured nostalgically, remembering his time with his silly classmates as they played that song many times during his stay in Paris Conservatoire. Luckily, a friend of his gave a necklace to him with a guitar pick as its sole decoration before he flew to Russia. After removing the pick from the cord, he approached the acoustic guitar and picked it up from its stand carefully.

"Are you ready, Aiza-san?" asked Kousei as he sat beside the young girl on the piano stool and flexed his hands.

Takeshi took a deep breath before nodding excitedly. "Yeah, let's start, Arima."

After finishing a short countdown mentally, he began plucking the guitar strings with his pick. All of the people inside the café stopped doing anything and stared at him all at once as soon as they heard him playing. If he was playing alone, maybe he would've vomited due to nervousness, but that would never happen because Kousei was here with him. After a few seconds, the bespectacled pianist joined him as he started playing the piano, producing rich sounds like gentle waves from the sea. They were perfectly in sync, he could tell as he closed his eyes, his hand continuing to pluck the strings easily as if it was already second nature. It looked like Kousei knew the song by heart, too, as he played it relaxingly with a smile. It felt like they were just playing around the beach – creating sand castles, splashing water to each other, taking sunbaths and the likes.

More importantly, he couldn't believe it…, but he was having a duet with Arima Kousei – the prodigious pianist that he had looked up to for many years! Although he already moved on from admiring Kousei back then, his strong admiration for him was coming back slowly yet surely like an extinguished candle being lit up again with fire. Childhood memories began flashing through his mind as his heart recalled again that unending excitement when there was someone more amazing than him. When he lost in competitions, he would climb the stairs towards the shrine without any pause and as soon as he reached the top like a hero, he would see the whole town painted with bright colors – a scenic reminder of how big the world was and how fulfilling it was to be at the top to see it. He only managed to discover that breathtaking scenery because he wanted to be an invincible hero just like that pianist!

Smiling, he finally knew now why he kept on losing during high school. How could he forget those important things? Maybe he got too complacent after feeling that he was unbeatable when he stopped admiring Kousei and started acting like a cool adult who didn't need childish inspiration during competitions? That might be the case… He thought that he could be a better pianist on his own if he would stop admiring someone…, but he was wrong. All along, he knew perfectly well that he was the type of person who would get really better if he had someone to look up to.

How naïve he was for not realizing this early. He wanted to laugh at his stupid self for being so sure that he didn't need someone to get him motivated and inspired. He forgot that he came this far as a pianist because of Kousei! No matter how disappointed he was of himself for realizing that he had the wrong impression of his hero for years, forgetting his admiration for Kousei just because of such a reason like that was also like trying to forget who he was!

Helplessly, he thought, " _Can you let me admire you one more time, Arima…?_ "

Suddenly, warm yellow and cool blue hues began to get emitted from the music that Kousei and he were making inside the café, causing the listeners to feel relaxed and giddy as they reminisced their exciting childhood days. The young girl beside Kousei let go of the hooded guy slowly and was beaming in enthusiasm as she observed Kousei playing the piano elegantly with twinkling purple eyes.

With a big grin, Takeshi finished the song with a strum while Kousei followed it with graceful, gliding sounds by swiping his hand on the piano keys, from left to right, with a fast stroke. After a moment of silence, all the people who listened to their performance started clapping their hands while crying out Russian words that were probably meant as 'Amazing' or 'Great performance'. Although Takeshi couldn't understand what they were trying to say, just hearing their applauses were enough to make him feel happy as a musician.

However, did his words get through to Kousei? Well, he hoped that they reached him.

As he glanced at Kousei, time went slow as the hooded guy slipped on the wet floor when he tried to leave. Before he could fall onto the floor backwards, he was somehow caught by Kousei, who was fortunately near, with outstretched arms. Like a scene from a fairy tale, the hood from the mysterious guy slid down, revealing silky light-blonde hair, turquoise-colored eyes and a fair face too pretty for a male, while the bespectacled pianist, whose face was close to his, just stared at him with wide eyes.

Takeshi didn't know how to react after witnessing that. He only felt that something was stirring violently within him.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's too obvious who the hooded guy is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
